I found you at last
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: What happens when you go to your friends house after 20 years and you see your best friend Prince Vegeta? Of course you cry if your a girl anyways. After 20 years of being tormented by others, you finally get to see him. Vegeta x OC


Dreams can come true

When I was young, I never got to play with other Saiyan children other than my best friend Prince Vegeta and his younger brother Prince Tarble. Since I was the Princess of all Saiyans, no one liked to play with me because I was so ugly, they all made fun of me and I always ran away when they say mean things to me.

The only real friends I had were Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble.

Now that I am 27 and living on Earth as an Earthling (even though I am not actually human). I haven't seen Prince Vegeta since I left Planet Vegeta when I was 5. I wonder where he is...

I am heading to Bulma's because I haven't seen her in years. She probably won't know it's me cause I am way more beautiful than I was when I was a child. I have a beautiful face, beautiful hair, and big big breasts.

I flew the rest of the way there. I landed in front of the doors and they slid open, so I walked in. I looked around and saw a baby boy on the floor crawling across the floor. I pick him up and craddled him. "I have always wanted a child like you." I say softly cooing to him. Bulma heard what I said and came up to me.

(also Bulma and Vegeta aren't married anymore, they divorced 3 years ago.)

"Umm hello?" Bulma says putting a hand on my shoulder. I freak out and turn around. "I-I'm s-sorry for taking your baby, here." I say handing her Trunks softly. "I-I'll just leave now sorry to bother you, I was just looking for my friend Bulma." I say walking away with me looking at the floor.

"You said you were looking for Bulma, well I am Bulma." She says pointing to her chest. I turn around my eyes filled with excitment. I ran up to Bulma and grabbed her hand. "Bulma it's so good to see you again, It's been 23 years since I last saw you!" I say smiling.

"Who are you?" Bulma says. "It's me Sasu your best friend." I say grinning. She goes wide eyed. "WHAT! YOU ARE THAT SASU!" Bulma yells in my ear. "Damn girl do you have to yell?" I say putting a finger in my ear and wiggling it around.

I hear footsteps coming our way. My tail unwraps from my waist and puffs up. "You have a tail?" "Yes I am a saiyan after all." I say getting in a battle stance. "Woah Sasu! It's probably just Vegeta." She says smiling. I put my arms down but my tail is still puffed out just in case.

A man with Spiky jet black hair comes over here. 'He does he look like Prince Vegeta but older?' I thought cocking my head. "Bulma why the hell did you yell and who is this?" Vegeta says looking at me. "Because I can that's why." She says smirking. "I am the Prince of all Saiyan's woman! You can't talk to a prince like that." He says pointing in her face. "Well I just did!"

I look at Vegeta and go wide eyed. My tail wags like a dog excited to see his master again. Then I look down. "I got to go Bulma see you." I start to run. "Wait Sasu! Don't go!" She says. I break out into tears and Vegeta sees me crying and see's my tail.

"I'll be right back." Vegeta says running after me. I run as fast as I can and go behind a tree behind Bulma's house. I start to sob. He catches up to me. but stays in front of the tree. "I can't believe Vegeta doesn't remember me. I was his best friend as a kid. I-I loved him... but... he never knew..." I say sobbing more.

Vegeta goes wide eyed. He comes in front of me and I gasp and turn my head. He turns my head and kisses me. I go wide eyed this time and kiss back. He stops the kiss and looks at me. I cock my head.

"You should have told me that you were Princess Sasu.. I didn't like you when you were a kid but.. look at you now.. your.. beautiful..." Vegeta says looking up and down at me. I blush. He smirks and leans down to kiss me. I blush again but kiss back.

He leans back and smirks. "I never thought I would see you again after all these years... I thought you left Planet Vegeta for good..." Vegeta says putting his head down. I reach my arms up and hug him.

"The best thing is that I love you right?" I say grinning. He smiles. "I guess so."


End file.
